Custom Robo Activation
by Silva-kun
Summary: Ben is just a normal kid,who finally gets a robo. Although Rahu's reappearance might just make things a little different for him.
1. Chapter 1 Reboot

Chapter 1 Reboot

"Happy Birthday Ben!" yelled everyone as Ben entered the house. Today was Ben's tenth birthday. Hero, Ben's dad, promised that he would buy Ben a Custom Robo for his birthday. That made Ben extremely happy. He and Hero had just been coming back home from the robo shop when they walked in the door. He was excited to see all of his friends there. He quickly ran over and started talking to them. Hero walked over to Marcia and gave her a kiss and the asked, "Did you get the cake made, Honey?" "Of course I got the cake made for our son's tenth birthday." Answers Marcia as she laughed a bit. The phone suddenly rang and Hero walked over and picked up the phone. "Hello," answered Hero, "WHAT! Okay we'll be over right away!" He then ran into the other room and yelled, "Harry, Marcia, it was Ernest on the phone. Rahu is back and he is attacking Daimon. We have to hurry! Lucy can you watch the kids?" "Of course you need to go get Rahu a second time." Lucy answered as Hero, Maria, and Harry ran out of the door.

Ben was kind of sad that his parents had to leave on his birthday, but he tried to hide his emotions. Who is Rahu? He was wondering that and many other questions. He kept wondering if his parents were all right. He didn't mind having Lucy over but, she is an old lady and she would always rant on about stuff like "When I had my birthday parties we'd play pin the tale on the donkey, and then we'd talk about boys. Oh the fun we'd have." Sometimes Ben just thought that Lucy was just psychotic. The door flew open quickly as a tall blue-haired man flew into the house. "Ben where is your mom and dad?" asked the man. "They went to stop some guy named Rahu, why do you need to know uncle Sergei?" replied Ben. "Darn, I have to catch them!" said Sergei as he ran out the door clutching his robo cube.

Hero, Harry, and Marcia, ran into Daimon and saw Rahu tearing the place up. "Rahu, you've done it again!" yelled Harry, with a weird expression on his face. Rahu turned around and had his usual 'I'm a robo lets fight' look on his face. They all dived in at the same time. The cannons appeared and shot out the robo cubes. The count down started. Glory, Harry's robo, came out first, then Rahu was next, then it was Marcia's Milky Way, and then Hero's Ray 01 was last.

Ray 01 ran to the back of Rahu and laid a pod behind him. The pod quickly hit Rahu, as Ray 01 ran away. Using the great opportunity Glory fired his Dragon gun, sending a flaming gold Dragon around until it hit Rahu. Rahu fell to the ground. Milky Way quickly charged into Rahu, which shot Rahu in the air right before his rebirth. Rahu took his bomb and launched it at Glory knocking him over. Glory quickly rebirthed to realize that his arm was taken off from the bomb shot. Milky Way jumped into the air and shot rapid fires with her Gatling Gun. Ray 01 ran and stuck his bomb to Rahu's head. Rahu knocked off Ray 01, and quickly fled the scene. Harry and Hero started to chase after him but Marcia stopped them and they went back to the house.

Ben had been battling with his friends, but he only had the standard parts so he was losing every battle. His friends gave him advice like 'Don't stand out in the open try to hide behind walls'. Ben's best friend, Mechant, was late. He walked in through the door and smiled a little and pulled out his robo cube. Ben smiled back and held out his robo cube. They both dived and the Holosseum appeared. They the robo cubes out of the cannons and stared each other down.


	2. Chapter 2 It Attacks

Ben's robo, Ray Legend, quickly bolted around the corner to get out of Javelin's, Mechant's robo, sight. Ben forgot one little detail. That detail is that Javelin is a Strike Vanisher Model, which means that it can disappear and appear in different places. Javelin disappeared and reappeared in front of Ray Legend. Javelin stuck his needle gun in front of Ray Legend and pulled the trigger, sending three green needle shots out. Ray Legend quickly dodged the shot, and shot out a standard pod, knocking Javelin down. Javelin rebirthed and Ray Legend dashed behind a wall, where Javelin couldn't see him. Javelin hit the ground and started looking around to find Ray Legend. Ray Legend quickly charged into Javelin, Knocking Javelin back into the air. He did the same routine a few more times and beat Javelin.

Mechant fell on the floor and smiled at Ben. Ben was happy that he actually won with all standard parts. On his robo cube it said you now have access to the twin flank pod. He was excited and quickly ran to the parts generator. He got there and got the parts and quickly attached them. All of Ben's friends and ran up and congratulated him. They then kindly informed him that they wouldn't count today's battles on his record. He was glad because he had never battled before and he didn't want to look like a loser the day after he got his robo.

Harry, Hero, Marcia, and Sergei walked inside the house. Ben quickly ran and hugged his mom and dad. Sergei bent down and said, "Happy Birthday, Ben!" Ben then hugged Sergei. Ben enjoyed the rest of his party. His friends left after a bit. Harry waved good bye as he left the house. Ben quickly went to bed, because he had school the next day.

Hero and Marcia dropped off Ben at school while they quickly went to work. When they got to work, Harry and Ernest were already there. "BOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!!!!" shouted Ernest as he forcefully slammed his hands on his desk. "Sorry," said Hero as he and Marcia sat on the couch. Harry pulled some corn chips out of his pocket, crumbled them up, and threw them on the floor. "HEY MAID," yelled Harry, "I DROPPED SOME CHIPS ON THE FLOOR!" Evil appeared wearing an apron and carrying a broom. "You're doing this on purpose!" pronounced Evil as he swept up the chips. Harry smiled as he said, "Good thing your bounty hunter group got disbanded. If you hadn't stolen food, we wouldn't have the luxury of a maid!" Evil looked as if he was going to strangle Harry. He resisted the tempting urge and went back into the back room.

Ben arrived back home. As usual, his parents were still at work. He made his dinner and ate it. He then did his homework and got ready for bed. He started to go to sleep as he heard a loud crash. He quickly ran into the living room and noticed a silver robo, with green and purplish-pink cords, that liked like veins, curving between the metal and holding the robo together. The robo also had a red spot on its face. It kind of liked like an eye patch. This robo slowly turned around and stared at Ben. It stuck it's gun out at Ben, as it dived. Ben followed suit and dived in himself.

The cannons were shot and the robos were out. Ray Legend bolted around the corner, and swiftly fired two pods. The other robo charged into Ray Legend and Ray Legend got defeated. Ben fell over and a large green blast was coming out and forming around the robo's gun. The shot was then fired, as Ben braced himself.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye

Chapter 3 Goodbye

Surprisingly, the shot hit the T.V. Ben looked around and saw Hero, and Marcia, his parents, dived in with Rahu. Rahu broke out of the duel and ran through a busted window. Hero and Marcia ran over to Ben and gave him a big hug. They then put him to bed.

"I can't believe that Rahu would come back, at least not this soon." Said Marcia. "I know," said Hero as he started pacing over the new rug, "I thought that he wouldn't come back for another hundred years." "Well," said Marcia, "Let's just go to bed and we will deal with this tomorrow."

The next morning Marcia went and woke up Ben. Ben went downstairs and ate some breakfast – his dad's famous pancakes! He then went back upstairs and started getting ready for school. When he was done he threw his backpack over his shoulder and headed back downstairs. His parents were waiting, and they walked out the door.

Ben was dropped off at school, as always. Marcia and Hero went off to work at Steel Hearts. Ben went and put his books in his locker, except the ones he needed, and headed off to class. He sat down at his desk, which is right next to Mechant's, and they started talking. Their teacher walked into the room, and the kids quieted down. The teacher walked over to her desk and set her stuff down on it. "We have a few guests today, class. Please pay attention and don't act up! I'd like to welcome Roy and Mira! They are police officers." She said, as she and the class started clapping.

Roy and Mira walked into the room. "We are here to talk to you about the threat known as Rahu. Roy will talk with you about the dangers Rahu possesses. Ben, I need for you to come with me. We need to speak about something." Said Mira, as she walked to the door.

The class sat there thinking, "What did Ben do? He never gets in trouble!" Ben got up and went to the door, and Mira and he walked out of the class room. "Okay, so let's get on to the topic of Rahu." Said Roy, trying to divert the class' attention away from Ben and back to him. "What did he do?" asked Mechant.

"(sigh) Rahu attacked Ben's house last night." Said Roy, as the class gave him a blank stare. "YOU'RE KIDDING!" said the surprised teacher. "No, I'm not," said Roy, "He was going to bed when he heard sounds of fragile objects breaking. He was scared and went to see what it was. Well, he got down there and he ended up seeing Rahu, smashing everything up. The next thing he knew, Rahu had his gun pointed at Ben and was giving him a taunting stare. Ben had no clue what to do, so he dived into a fight with Rahu. Rahu, naturally, creamed Ben. Rahu, once again, stuck his gun at Ben, but this time, he was charging up a shot. Luckily, Ben's dad hit Rahu. The shot hit the T.V. instead of hitting Ben. His mom and dad fought Rahu and got him to leave."

The class just stared at him, like "why is this guy so dangerous?" The teacher, on the other hand, was in some sort of shock. "Well," continued Roy, "I guess you need to know a little about Rahu before you fully understand how dangerous this was. We live in a dome, and as you know this dome is all that exists, but that is a lie, to some extent. This world use to be round. People lived where ever they wanted to and there was wide open air and water. Rahu, at that time, was a spirit going around terrorizing the people. They were defenseless, mainly because Rahu was invisible. But, for reasons unknown, Rahu targeted a little boy's action figure. It was in a toy series called custom robo. Well, Rahu went an accidenty got stuck in it. Now being able to see him, the people made these toys to fight off Rahu. They all carried them and were able to put Rahu into sleep mode. They then made the dome with what was left of the world. They then brainwashed everyone to forget about how they use to live and so everyone thought that the world was just in this dome. Rahu stayed in sleep mode until about 12 years ago. He awakened and the Steel Hearts Bounty Hunters, along with Mira, Sergei and me, were able to put Rahu back in sleep mode. Unfortunately, he has awakened, and he is stronger than he has ever been. Ben could have died."

The class was shaken and scared. Roy then waved and departed from the room. He contacted Mira using his phone and said, "Have you informed him on Rahu? Good, good, I'll meet you back at headquarters…. Yes I'll get food from Bogey's. Yes I remember… Okay bye."

Roy continued to exit the school. When he exited the school he continued to advance towards Bogey's Café. He walked into Bogey's and picked up their ordered food, and he then went back to headquarters.

When he arrived, he went into the Chief's room. Well, they were about to appoint a new chief, because the old chief had just passed away. Everyone was in a seat. Roy started handing out the food.

Ernest hung up the phone, with a concerned look on his face. Harry, Marcia, and Hero all looked at Ernest. Ernest, in return, also gave them a similar look. "Go to the outside world," he said, "Remember, Rahu is dangerous. Marcia, Hero, don't worry Ben will be staying with me while you are gone. Don't come back until Rahu is done with. You are dismissed." The group nodded, and took a look around the room that they wouldn't see for a while. They hesitantly left, not knowing when they would return.

The police informed Ben of his parent's departure. He left out certain details though. Ben was informed of his lodgings and the unknown time, for when his parents would return. They walked out of the office in time to see Hero, Harry, and Marcia walking toward the secret elevator. Ben ran and jumped into Marcia's arms and gave her a final hug before she left for her journey.


End file.
